roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
Description Void is the final boss encountered on Wave 38. It is extremely slow, but has a huge number of hitpoints, being 500,000. 'Appearance' Void has dark skin, and wears a red crown. Defeating the Void Void appears only on wave 38, and only one appears. Defeating him is not very hard; you will need many Zeds, Phasers, or/and Railgunners to defeat him. A Flamethrower may also come in handy to slow him down, as a flamethrower slows troops down by 50%, giving you more to to defeat void. After defeating void, players will triumph and earn 150 Credits. Strategies *You can use one Flamethrower to slow it down, and when it is out of range of that flamethrower sell it and get another one. This will slow Void down to half speed. * 15 max-level Railgunners can deal a maximum of 6000 (400*15) damage to the Void. This is very effective in itself, and becomes more effective when paired with max-level Commandos and Phasers. *7 or more max-level Phasers are effective due to the Void's slow movement speed. *If all your Phasers are locked on to void and your Railgunners are not enough to take out the hordes of Boss3s that follow him, it is necessary to sell some of the phasers and buy more railgunners/replant the phasers so they target the boss3s. * Max-level Patrols can also be quite effective, as the tanks that spawn can do more than 600 damage (200 more than a max-level Railgunner). This strategy can be made more effective by using Flamethrowers to slow the Void and Commanders to increase the spawn rate of tanks. This method's effectiveness will depend on the amount of max-level Patrols placed on the playing field (the more Patrols placed, the more tanks will spawn). * When you have only 3 voids, sell all your other towers for max phasers. Leave one for the flamethrower. May not work all the time * Phasers are not required to beat the Void. As said before, max level Railgunners can do the job well. However, Phasers are very helpful and can make fighting the Void(s) much easier. Trivia * Before the addition of the Christmas event, the Void was the largest enemy in the game. **As of 12/20/17, the largest enemy in the game is SantaBot. *There is no explanation as to why white beings appear on the Void. **The similarity to Boss1, Boss2, and Boss3 could imply that the Void is the culmination of all of the bosses in Tower Battles. *The Void is one of the three enemies to have a unique death animation and death sound (the others being Jack and SantaBot). *The Void has 1000 times the health of a Boss1. * Previously, Void had 100,000 health, and spawned in the game a total of 6 times. ** After 9/14/17, Void was buffed to have 180,000 health. Presumably to keep balance, Void now only spawns in the game a total of 4 times. * The narration at the top of the screen states "I will kill you myself!" right before Void spawns. ** It can be inferred from this that the Void is actually the one narrating the game. ** The Void is the only enemy that actually speaks. ** This also means Void is the enemy sending all the zombies at you. ** Where you get Cash is from Void, It can mean that Void is Very Rich. Update History * (8/11/17) Added the Void. (Added Waves 32+) * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners can no longer freeze the Void. * (9/14/17) Increased Void HP from 100,000 to 180,000. Total number of voids spawned decreased from 6 to 4 (this increases the total hitpoints by 120,000), ** (9/14/17) Added Void death animation. * (3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 180,000 to 500,000. However, only one will spawn. This decreases the total hitpoints by 220,000 as of void in the 9/14 update and decreases the total hitpoints by 100,000 as of the total combined hitpoints of 6 voids in the 8/11/17 update. Category:Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Enemies Category:Final boss